polycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wildlings
Besides your own character, the wildlings are the island's only inhabitants. There are multiple species of wildlings, both hostile(which are called ferals in game )and friendly. Friendly Wildlings While you and you alone decide how you want your base layed out, you depend mostly on your Wildling allies to build it. Friendly Wildlings live in huts, one to each hut. Each time you build a Wildling hut of a certain type, you will gain a corresponding Wildling. Upgrading a hut will upgrade the Wildling in it. 1: Default 2: 250 3: 500 4: 1000 5: 2000 Defendlings Defendlings will build defensive structures around your Outposts. Defendlings are orange, like the Library, Defense Factory, and Outposts. Lumberlings Lumberlings chop trees for Lumber. Each time they chop some Lumber out of a tree, they will carry it over to your Lumber Mill, but once you close the game, they will carry all of the Lumber they gather until they can't hold any more. They chop trees very slowly, but can be upgraded to chop faster and hold more Lumber. Each piece of Lumber that a Lumberling picks up is worth only 4 Lumber. Lumberlings are green, like Lumber Storages and the Lumber Mill. Stonelings Stonelings mine rocks for Stone. Like Lumberlings, they will carry the stone they mine to your Stone Mill while you are playing, but carry the Stone they mine until they run out of room once you close the game. Like Lumberlings, they mine stone slowly, but can be upgraded to mine faster and hold more. Each piece of Stone that a Stoneling picks up is worth only 2 Stone. Stonelings of any level can only hold a maximum of half as much Resources as a Lumberling of the same level. Stonelings are light blue, like Stone Storages and the Stone Mill. 'Buildlings' Buildling, the first wildling friend players will meet once players arrived the village workshop at the beginning of the game. Players relies them very much because players always need them to build every buildings, stone towers, e.t.c. Players can purchase their huts by using ambers to summon more buildlings up to five. Remind players that buildling huts are expensive. The Bannerling The Bannerling's sole duty is to stand in front of the mines with a giant banner. Clicking on him will provide some info about what you'll be facing in the next wave of Wildlings should you choose to face them. When a special wave, such as one containing a boss, is due, the Bannerling's banner will change colors, as will the Bannerling itself. The Bannerling and its banner is usually light blue. Outpost Wildling Squad They are the wildlings work at outpost, including Gartling, Mortorling and Stunling. Hostile Wildlings *Tips of wildling attack challenges that will appear on loading scren Hostile Wildlings can only be encountered during Wildling attacks, and when you first start the game. If Wildlings attack your HQ, (they must go past your outpost* first, and your defenses) they sometimes may set buildings on fire (If building health is 0 in current). You can repair buildings to stop the fire. *(outpost are as your first ‘HQ’ in Wildling attacks) Thieflings The most basic (and the weakest) of enemies and always be the first enemy coming out form tunnels.Thieflings will not attack the player(If body don’t have sources that carrying by hero), only defensive barricades and anything else in their way. They have only one goal - to attack your HQ to take away your source. Players can simply using any attacks to defeat them. Sometimes they would be annoying when they come in large numbers to support other strong enemies.They are small in primary form. Thumplings Thumplings are common troopers of hostiled wilding army. All of them carry any kind of weapon(wooden bats in primary form), and will attack the player. They will also go after gatling towers and outposts. Usually come in team of 3-5. They wear leather suits and carry wooden bat in primary form. Dartlings Dartlings are shooters (that are also common troopers) shooting projectiles, three in a row.They shoot at the player and defensive structures. Best way to defeat them is to shoot them while charging (remember that dodge their fire), but it would be a big trouble if they come in a large numbers, because you would be easier to get hurt in case. Usually come in team of 3-4. They wear purple suits in primary form. Shuntlings Shuntlings ride large rats.They charge very short distances(and being stunned) and deals big damage(It depands if you upgrade buildings or hero well) but have weak health.Best way to defeat them is to crush them with charge attacks while they are stunned. Usually come in number of 2-4 units. Riders wear green suits in primary form. Look bigger when stronger. Chargelings Chargelings'''are the advanced vision of '''Shuntlings and the elites of hostiled wildlings. They ride rhinos, and will charge the player blindly until they run into something(or getting dizzy after charging like Shuntlings) and deals a large damage. Any hostile wildlings they hit will be stunned. Well, this enemy is really a building destroyer because they are strong in strength and health. Usually come in group of 1-3. Look bigger when stronger. Boomlings Boomlings launch dynamite into the air. They attacks player, outposts and HQ. Trying to attract them and crush them with charge attacks to knock them out fast. Usually come in group of 3-5. Wear light blue suit in primary form. Breachlings Breachlings are the advanced vision(not at all) of Boomlings. They consist of four Wildlings carrying a large, red bomb. Upon defeat, or upon reaching your defenses, the large bomb will drop and create a huge blast and deals deadly damage. So, try to not getting too near or players would blow up by their explosions. Usually come in group of 2. The bomb is the smallest in primary form, but it would be larger when stronger. Reaperlings Reaperlings Are tall wildling with claws as their weapon. They will lash out and hit you. Hide behind your walls and defenses, and let your towers take them out. The first time a Reaperling is due to attack in the next wave, the Bannerling's banner will turn purple, with an evil, grinning face taking up the whole of the banner. Amberlings Amberlings typically stand near the mine where they spawned from (because they are miners, why not?). Killing them using the player will cause them to drop an Amber.(anyway, they are rare) They have a amber crete at their back. Chieflings Boss-like enemy, and this is the last kind of enemy.The first Chiefling you meet will be King Wadaling, a boss. You should meet him some time after you upgrade your HQ to level 4. At this point, the Bannerling's banner will gain a crown and malicious eyes on a purple and orange background, and the Bannerling itself will turn purple and orange. Until you defeat King Wadaling, you will have no choice but to continue facing him and his boss mob. Ride a mega black rhino and wear a leader crown. Sneaklings Sneaklings are enemies with two blades and they look old. They have much health, so players should have support form towers and walls to defeat them easily.